


Sunshine

by lovelylittlelion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love Confessions, M/M, Nico-centric, One Shot, Pining, cause goals, cause why the hell not, i am soft, in skz, minsung - mentioned, okay so, this is solangelo as changlix, yes nico writes a song for will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: Nico may or may not have a slight crush on his band mate Will. As soon as the rest of 3racha finds out, they help him with confessing.// aka Solangelo as Changlix
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestusGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestusGirl/gifts).



> this one is for my lovely child FestusGirl 🥺💞 i love you so much! thank you for always being here for me and for your meme stickers 🥺 you’re one of the most precious people in my life and i just love you uwu
> 
> also thank you jas for beta-ing this mess!

‘Nico?’ He could feel the worried glances Jisung and Chan casually threw at him. ‘Nico, are you okay?’

They had been working on their comeback for the whole day now, and while the other two members of 3racha already have written two pages of lyrics, he’s.. stuck.

He doesn’t really know what to write about. Well, he does know what to write about but he doubts if they want to sing a song about.. _him._

‘NICO-HYUNG!’ Jisung screeches into his ear. ‘Dude, are you alright? You’ve been spaced out for the past few minutes, you dumbass.’

Both him and Chan wince, and after a few seconds of awkward silence he speaks up. ‘Yeah.. I’m sorry. I’ll go work on the song now, I’m sorry.’

Chan gives him a look but he stubbornly ignores it and tries to think of something. Maybe he could write about the problems they’ve been facing lately, about Bianca.. or about Will.

He sighs. This really isn’t going to help him and he needs to get this done today, or else they’ll have to cancel the new album! So he mindlessly scribbles some words down and tries to make them work.

After another hour or so, Chan nudges him. ‘So.. can i read it?’ To Nico’s surprise, he actually came up with a song. ‘Yeah...’

_Even in a noisy city ye ye ye_

_Do whatever you want ye ye ye_

_Sit in the sunshine and close your eyes_

_Look at me for a second_

Jisung smiles at him as he reads over his shoulder. ‘This is amazing dude!’ He slowly grins back. He actually did it! Nico is finally starting to feel relaxed when one of their other bandmates storms in.

‘Chan-hyung, Jeongin almost set the dorm on fire!’ Oh. It’s Will.

Chan gives them a tired smile. ‘Well uhm.. thanks for telling me, mate. What do you want me to do about it?’

Everyone is silent, but Nico doesn’t even notice it. All he can do is stare at Will, cause dam, he looks like a goddam mini sun. He is smiling and just the sight of him makes Nico want to hug him, maybe endlessly. Wait. He wants to hug him?

And then Will noticed him. ‘Hi Nico-hyung! What are you doing?’

Well. Words. While Nico knew what those weird things were a few seconds ago, that knowledge has completely disappeared. ‘I uhm.. I’m.’

Jisung sees his struggle and saves him. ‘We’re working on some new songs for the comeback!’ He grins at Will, and then secretly winks at Nico.

‘Oh and do you want to play Animal Crossing with me later today, my dear Sunshine twin?’ Will giggles and nods. ‘Of course, my dEaR twin.’

Nico just sits there, absolutely stunned by the fact that he had the honor of hearing Will giggeling. He quickly looks at the other members to see if they noticed, but Chan’s already writing down something new and Jisung is, well. Being Jisung.

‘Will, do you think I should dye my hair? Wait what if we dye it blonde, we could really be twins!’

Half an hour later when Will has just left to check up on the others, both Chan and Jisung turn to look at him, smirking. ‘Nico-hyungiee~, do you maybe have a little crush on my twin?’

Nico just falls down on the couch and groans. He really should be less obvious. But how could he, when Will’s out there, existing like that?!

Chan pats him on his back. ‘Come on mate, I’m sure it’ll be okay. Will definitely likes you, did you see how he looks at you?’

Nico stares at him in disbelief. There is literally no way a ray of sunshine like Will would like _him_. ‘Are you sure?’ he ends up asking.

Both of the other members smile at him. ‘Yes hyung, don’t worry that much. Did you even think about confessing? I mean, you clearly are whipped,’ says Jisung.

Confessing. Just the thought of it makes him shiver in fear. What if Will doesn’t like him? Would he still want to be friends with him, or would he be so grossed out he’d just cut Nico out of his life?

‘Nico? You can do it. We believe in you. So, how do you want to confess to him?’

He sighs. There is no way Chan and Jisung would let him not confess, so he might just get it over already. ‘I was thinking of singing him a song, the one I just wrote. But then with different lyrics.’

Chan coos at him, while Sungie just sighs and tells them he wishes Minho would’ve done something like that for him.

Then, they start working.

After a few hours of Nico yelling at the wall (‘Hey! Don’t yell at Wally!’) and them rewriting the lyrics for the seventeenth time, it’s finally done.

_You’re just smiling ye ye ye_

_Looking like a ray ye ye ye_

_Of pure sunshine, don’t close your eyes_

_Look at me for a second_

And Nico is scared. He is so scared, but now he really doesn’t have an excuse left to not confess. So, he’s gonna do this! He sighs again. And of course Chan hears it, smiling at him.

‘Nico, you know it’ll most likely be okay, right? When I confessed to Woojin I was also really scared, but now we’re kinda raising you together. All you can gain is a cute boyfriend, okay?’

He smiles. His bandmembers really are the cutest and he is so glad to have them. ‘Yes mum.’

Chan wacks him with a notebook before he leaves the room, while Jisung is still busy with his motivational speech. ‘And don’t forget to compliment his eyes hyungie!’

As soon as Nico steps into their shared dorms, Hyunjin throws a pillow to his head and he thinks his ears just died because of Jeongin’s screaming. He is about to get mad at them, but then Will steps into the living room. ‘Hi… uhm hi Will!’ he smiles.

‘wHIPPed!’ Seungmin yells. He sends him a death glare before turning to Will again. ‘Is there somewhere we can speak.. uhm privately?’

Wills smile disappears, and he nods. ‘Sure? We could go for a walk if you want?’

Nico agrees with him, and soon he finds them sitting outside on a bench at the JYP building. ‘So uhm.. there’s this.. thing I wanted to tell you.’

When he looks up he meets Wills soft, worried gaze. Suddenly, it doesn’t seem so scary anymore. He start singing, softly and pure so only Will can hear him. ‘Will Solace, I really like you. Would you maybe want to uhm.. go on a date with me?’

After he finishes, he is way too scared to even look at Will. How would an angel like him like the mess he is? But then Will taps on his shoulder. ‘Neekie- hyung?’

He looks up and finds himself almost tearing up when he sees the pure love in Wills eyes. ‘I like you too, idiot. That was the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me!’

Nico is shocked. Stunned? There might not even be a word for what he’s feeling right now. He softly smiles at his sunshine. ‘So you’ll go on a date with me?’

Will giggles. ‘Yes.’

And just when Nico wants to say something super cheesy, Wills phone goes off. It’s Hyunjin. Will frowns. ‘I’m sorry hyung, I have to go now. I’ll see you soon, okay?’

Nico can’t find himself staying mad when Will is pouting, so he settles with a ‘Okay, sure.’

When Will stands up to leave, he softly places a chaste kiss on Nico’s cheeks, leaving him completely flustered and overwhelmed. ‘See you!’

Yeah, Nico really does have the cutest date ever.

**Author's Note:**

> .... yes i put some inside jokes for both fandoms in there
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys like it! 💓


End file.
